


A Romantic Fix it

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But it's weak tbh, C'mon kuroo dont be silly - wrap that willy!, Fluff, M/M, Shower Sex, coupon books, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excerpt - <br/>It’s hard having a boyfriend that’s so incredibly shy, he muses. Whenever he tries to bring up anything remotely sexual or simply affectionate, Kenma goes red in the face and tenses, obviously embarrassed. It wasn’t uncommon to see Kenma dodge any questions asked and use his various handheld consoles as an excuse not to speak up about what he wants. It drives Kuroo mad sometimes but he thinks he’s found a solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Romantic Fix it

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this headcanon - http://nsfw--hq.tumblr.com/post/114615623474/kenma-is-shy-when-expressing-or-wanting-affection

It’s hard having a boyfriend that’s so incredibly shy, he muses. Whenever he tries to bring up anything remotely sexual or simply affectionate, Kenma goes red in the face and tenses, obviously embarrassed. It wasn’t uncommon to see Kenma dodge any questions asked and use his various handheld consoles as an excuse not to speak up about what he wants. It drives Kuroo mad sometimes but he thinks he’s found a solution.

It was incredibly simple, and he was honestly a little surprised that he hadn’t thought of it before. He’d come across the idea while searching for Valentine’s Gifts for the small setter. When he saw the article, it made everything click together in his head. A coupon book, why had it taken him so long to realize just how perfect it was for his easily embarrassed lover?

Setting up the coupon book was the hard part, for once. He ended up spending so many hours just trying to ensure that the little details were good enough. He embellished the pages with hearts and decorative swirls, spending a little more time on the pages that were just little affectionate requests, such as “A romantic dinner” or “Holding hands.” On the not-so innocent pages, he couldn’t help but indulge a little bit, doing things like including a doodle of a pair of handcuffs on their “Bondage” coupon.

Despite his efforts, there were a few parts where you could see that he might have been a little overly excited in trying to get things done in time for it to qualify as a good gift. The front cover had been hole-punched a little crookedly, so that when the wires were put through the pages, the cover hung slightly diagonally across the front of the book. The last few pages showed a few signs of smudging and the telltale chicken scratch of rushing to meet a deadline.

Kenma had loved it anyways.

~

It had hardly been two days after the present had been given when Kuroo saw the first coupon pop up. It had been left on the refrigerator door, pinned up by one of their cat magnets. It had been one of his favorite to make, a coupon for spooning. In the bottom left corner, Kuroo could make out Kenma’s neat scrawl, proclaiming that he would be in the living room waiting for him. Not wanting to waste another minute, he skid into the living room, sliding along their wood floor with his socks.

He was breathless when he saw him; Kenma was laying on his side, wearing one of Kuroo’s shirts and a pair of briefs, his signature PSP in hand as his fingers worked frantically. His eyes were constantly moving, calculating each thing he needed to do to beat the final boss of the game he had bought hardly four hours ago. He looked up from half a moment, eyes narrowing, “I wanted spooning, not just for you to stand there.”

Apparently it was a no-nonsense day for Kenma. He slid onto the couch behind him, sliding his arms around Kenma’s thin waist and intertwining their legs. He lifted his head up, catching a glimpse of Kenma’s character as it decimated the underlings surrounding the boss. He felt Kenma relax in his arms, and watched as his boyfriend ended up beating it within minutes of Kuroo laying down.

“Thank you,” Kenma murmured as he laid down the PSP, the sounds of the credit sequence underlying their mood. Kuroo pressed a kiss to his shoulder and chuckled, just glad that the coupon book was already meeting his expectations.

                                                                                                                                        ~

When making the coupon book, Kuroo had left multiple pages of blank coupons, letting Kenma have the ability to input anything he might want to try with Kuroo that maybe the captain hadn’t thought of. This one had been left on top of Kuroo’s desk, propped up against his latest assignment so there was no way that it could be missed. “Steamy shower sex,” was written along the dotted line but there was a cute question mark left on the side, as if Kenma was more hesitant about asking for such a thing.

The shower was already running by the time Kuroo got to the bathroom, a trail of clothes behind him and a towel in hand. He could barely make out Kenma’s shape out of the steamy shower doors. He hung up his towel before stepping into the shower behind his lover. He was happily surprised to find Kenma waiting there, two fingers up his ass and a hand around his cock.

“Gorgeous,” Kuroo murmured simply, placing his hand on Kenma’s wrist. He directed the speed at which the boy fucked himself, pulling sweet little sighs of pleasure and the softed ‘unfs’ from Kenma. He kept it up for a few more minutes before his own urges got to him, pulling Kenma’s fingers out and putting in his own. He could tell that this wasn’t the time for teasing and dirty talk, so he occupied his mouth by sucking hickeys along Kenma’s pale shoulders.

Soon enough, his boy started thrusting back against his fingers, whines falling from his lips in a desperate attempt to get Kuroo to _just fuck him already_. And how could Kuroo deny him? Especially since it was a coupon encounter, and Kenma was just being so good for him.

It all seemed to happen so fast, one minute he was pulling his fingers out and turning Kenma to face him, and the next thing he knew, he was fucking the setter against the shower wall, hands holding him up by his thighs, mouth on his collarbones. No words were exchanged, save for Kenma quietly asking for a change in the hold every now and then. It was so intense, so perfect to finally be able to step up to plate and do what Kenma wanted, without wasting time with Kenma dancing around saying what he actually wanted.

It was a bit of a surprise when he felt Kenma sag against him, looking down just in time to see Kenma’s cock spurt a few ropes of cum, watching the water running between their bodies wash it away almost instantly. He tightened his grip, thrusting just that little bit faster as he tried to reach his own climax. And like the rest of the encounter, it happened silently but just as intensely as he could of hoped for.

They didn’t share very many words until they were drying off, Kenma sitting on the bathroom counter as he brushed out his hair. “I really like the coupon book,” He admitted quietly, his cheeks blushed pink but passable as residual from their blazingly hot shower.

Kuroo smiled and ruffled his hair, effectively running the effort his boyfriend had put into it. “Yeah, it really is one of my better ideas, huh?” He placed a gentle kiss onto the pseudo blonde’s cheek, pulling out that grin he saved just for Kenma. “Can’t see you topping that gift any time soon.” All he got for his troubles was a roll of the eyes.


End file.
